1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of night lights, and in particular, to night lights that plug into standard electrical receptacles and that have caps that rotate to vary the direction of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Night lights with rotating heads are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,813 discloses a night light with a rotating head 18 on a main housing unit 12 that plugs into a standard receptacle. Attached to the outer surface of the rotating head 18 is a diagonally aligned lens 20. Because the lens 20 has a relatively small diameter and is disposed in front of the main housing unit 12 and the lens 20 is fixed to the head 18, a relatively narrow beam of light is emitted that only illuminates a relatively small surface directly in front of the lens. Because of this feature, these night lights are sold as xe2x80x9cpathxe2x80x9d lights.
One drawback of these types of night lights is that they extend relatively far from the receptacle and can be distracting. As a result, the use of such night lights are often limited to hallways and unprotected areas where they are likely to be kicked or invite their removal by small children or dogs.
What is needed is a low profile, adjustable night light that provides a broad beam of light.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low profile night light that does not protrude excessively from the wall.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a night light that emits a relatively broad beam of light that illuminates a broad area of the adjacent wall or floor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a night light that is selectively adjustable so that the area of illumination can be adjusted.
These and other objects of the present invention are met by a night light having a main base unit with two standard, electrical prongs designed to connect to a standard 2 or 3 prong receiving electrical receptacle. Disposed inside the base unit is a light bulb that connects to a built-in printed circuit board. Attached to the printed circuit board is a light sensor that activates the light bulb when there is insufficient light in the room. Located over the front surface of the base unit is a fixed, half-spherical, transparent or semi-transparent lens. Connected to the base unit and disposed closely over the lens is a half-spherical outer cap with a quarter-spherical opening formed thereon. The outer cap extends only a short distance from the base unit and includes a quarter-spherical sized opening that exposes approximately one-half of the lens so that light from the light bulb may shine therethrough. When the outer cap is selectively rotated around the base unit, the user changes the location of the quarter-spherical sized opening relative to the lens so that light is emitted through different areas of the spherical lens. Because the lens is spherical rather than flat, a broad beam of light is emitted that may be aimed in any 360 degree direction in relation to the light bulb.